Jack Hammer
Lochlan Bell is a 29-year-old Ex Marine. Growing up poor in a very wealthy city, He learned to be tough and make things work no matter what. The thing he couldn't make work? His accident, Flash Back, Lochlan was once Laborer and Husband Joshua Trescotti, of course, a name that sticks out fairly well would not be the one he sticks with. Working in San Fransico he was getting ready to be on the last leg of a job when his tools broke the ground and sent him hundreds of feet below ground, slamming his entire body into a certain death as the ground filed in behind him. To anyone else, the man was dead, the road was closed off for weeks as his body was searched for in the rubble. Deep in the ground, the man was waking up, Lochlan gasping as the reality seeping in, the adreniline must have been pumping incredibly hard, Joshua felt nothing, aside from fear. There was an intense heat and darkness, the air dense and the scent a mix of earth and natural gas. The mountain above him made him unable to move for what seemed like hours. Calling for help at this point, childish. There was no one who would hear him. His body pinned, his heart crawled to his stomach. Hours passed with no hope, no light broke through, no co workers found him, to Josh it seemed easier to lay down and wait for death to arrive. He let himself sleep. The hardest part is he never felt close to death aside from the weight on his body, he had air, he wasn't in pain, it was just impossible to break free. Waking up hours later to this nightmare he couldn't even tell his eyes were open, not even thinking about it he wanted to wipe the sweat from his face, suprising enough, his hand was there to do just that for him. Exhaling a deep sigh of relief and trying to bring his other arm to him, slowly the rock and earth above him shifted and moved, but he never felt like he was going to be injured from it. He now with both arms in front of him started to make a plan to get free, only by the time he was ready to act on it, a great weight freed from him. He rose slowly and felt his body, panick arrived easily, his body was impaled everywhere, rocks broke his skin everywhere, he felt like a pin cushion. Now breathing harshly and falling to his knees waiting to feel everything that was in him, he crumpled to the bottom of this cavern. Seconds turned into minutes as he waited for the pain, sweat fell like a rainstorm, and no pain arrived. He opened his eyes and felt the rocks again, inhaling the realization slowly taking its place these rocks weren't impalling him, they were coming from him. At last able to breathe a sigh of relief and a bit of what now? He looked around and feeling the around for the walls of this earthy prison, he started walking toward what seemed like a underground cave that had been exposed in the sink hole. Finally a light at the end of his tunnel, only a much bigger problem had arose, breaking free after 5 days, no clue how he survived. Maybe the Earth just wouldn't let him die? Now the problem became how does he return home, How does he face his wife and kid with this...this thing, these spikes coming out of his body. Sitting at the mouth of the cave he looked to the sky. The only thing he could do, he would let them think the worst, rather than to put them through this. He didn't want the media circling his house while he was a freak. Having to have his kid bullied for it, So much paper work, so much new coverage. He didn't need it. They deserved better. For the next 3 years he wrestled with his abilities and getting local work while walking to New York, to find this School for Mutants. He had been afraid of using public transportation, never know when his abilities would cause an issue. The day came while walking when he was finally able to retract his slate spikes as he had come to call them. He is Canadian. He started college but never finished the course. He was going to school for creative engineering he wanted to find ways to create building materials using the resources that can be recycled. Physically, Lochlan is in pretty great shape. He is tall with fair skin, black hair and blue eyes. He grew up in a working class neighbourhood. He was raised by his mother, his father died while he was young. He was previously married to Kay-Leigh Wilkinson, now seperated with his recorded death, both out of fear for her reaction and now her anger towards him being gone for so long. Lochlan has one child with his ex-wife, Faelyn aged 3. Powers. Slate Spikes that Can Grow/Shrink and shoot out of his body. He can make his entire body into slate when needed and grow into a stone giant. He can't drown, burn or become crushed while in his slate form. The later because his body will attempt to create spikes to free him of the crushing force. Can Ground himself to an immovable Wall of Slate Spikes. Category:Characters